Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Nadia completes in her favorite game, she earns $480$ points. Nadia already has $270$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2270$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Nadia needs to complete to reach her goal?
To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Nadia will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Nadia wants to have at least $2270$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2270$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2270$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 480 + 270 \geq 2270$ $ x \cdot 480 \geq 2270 - 270 $ $ x \cdot 480 \geq 2000 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2000}{480} \approx 4.17$ Since Nadia won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $4.17$ up to $5$ Nadia must complete at least 5 levels.